1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to flat wiring, and more particularly, to a thin, bendable, surface-mounted flat wire for use in a variety of wiring applications.
2. Description of the Related Art
Current wiring and re-wiring techniques and procedures present many limitations to the user in existing commercial or residential applications. The choices for adding, changing or moving any of the many wiring applications--electrical, telephone, antenna/CATV, loud speaker, and low voltage wiring, as well as the associated plugs, switches, and connections--is expensive or obtrusive or both.
Temporary or removable methods such as extension cords, long telephone and antenna/CATV cords, external loud speaker wire, and low voltage wire, are cumbersome and hard to hide or blend into a room.
Permanent installations typically require either a professional to install in a wall if the user desires a hidden installation or the use of some type of unattractive and inflexible conduit. Both methods tend to be expensive.
In light of the foregoing, there exists a need for a permanent, non-obtrusive, low-cost, easy to self-install, location specific, hidden system for wiring and re-wiring applications on walls and ceilings. There also exists a need for associated plugs, switches, and connections that could provide an interface between such a new wiring system and conventional wiring.